


Panic

by ArriettyCrawford



Category: Midnight Cinderella (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArriettyCrawford/pseuds/ArriettyCrawford
Summary: Leo has come back from his year long trip around the world. But while he was away the Princess didn’t deal with his absence as well as everyone thought. She’s been having panic attacks for months and kept it a secret by postponing the attacks. Even with Leo back the attacks don’t stop, what happens when on slip up leads to him finding out?





	Panic

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I can't sleep and have nothing to do at 3:00am. Hope you like it!

The Princess let out a sigh as she looked at the clock.

It was quarter to midnight and she had been working since 6:00 am. The last three days had been like this. Filled with meetings, paperwork, and visiting nobles.

So she knew it was coming before it even happened.

They were most common when she was by herself like this. When the castle wasn’t bustling with noise. When no one was there to talk with. When she was reminded of how alone she was.

Even though Leo had come back she never got over him leaving. When he turned his back on her. When he didn’t write for a year. When day after day went by and he didn’t come home.

But she still had work that needed to be done. Not to mention she wasn’t in the safety of her room yet. So the princess reached over to her wrist and pulled up her long sleeve dress.

She had begun wearing these dresses when the panic attacks started. At the time she told everyone that she just wanted to look more mature. But the truth was the dresses hid her weakness.

She dug her nails into her wrist. The pain would distract her. The pain would stop the attack. The pain would allow her to keep going.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

“Princess?” It was Leo. But Leo couldn’t be here right now, he couldn’t see her like this. She began to take deep breaths.

In. Out. In. Out.

“Are you still working?” Leo’s voice had a hint of concern.

“Y-yes.” She tried to get the words out but it just made it harder to breath.

In. Out. In. Out.

“Are you alright?” He was opening the door. He was going to see her. He was going to know how weak and pathetic she was.

“I-I’m fine, just wait for me in the room.” Her voice was strangled. She dug her nails into her wrist, hard enough to draw blood. Please don’t let him come in.

But the door opened anyway. The princess moved her arms into her lap and looked down at the desk, pretending to read a paper. But it was no use, she was hyperventilating.

Leo stood at the door in surprise before rushing to her side. He didn’t know what was wrong with her but she was crying and her breathing wasn’t normal.

“Princess? Princess?!” He tried calling her but she didn’t respond. He took in her appearance. Trouble breathing, trembling, dilated pupils. Was she having a panic attack?

“Hey princess look at me. Just breathe like I do. In and out. In and out.”

Once her breathing was regular Leo pulled her into his arms. He cradled her gently against his chest and began to slowly rock back and forth.

“Shh, it’s okay. Whatever made you have a panic attack it’s okay now. I won’t let anything happen to you. We can handle it together. I’m always here for you.” Leo whispered what he thought were soothing words into he ear. But they just made her want to run away. To get away from him and his lies because he wasn’t always there for her. He hadn’t been there at all.

Still holding her bleeding wrist the Princess pulled back out of Leo’s grip. Leo was so surprised that he left her go when she started struggling. He reached out towards her but she just stepped back.

“Princess?” Leo’s voice was filled with shock and concern.

She couldn’t deal with this. She couldn’t deal with him knowing. She had to get away.

Without another moment's hesitation she darted towards the door.

“Princess!” He called after her. But she didn’t stop.

She ran straight to her room. Luckily it was late and there was no one to stop her. But then she heard the footsteps. Leo was running after her, calling out to her as he did so. She didn’t slow down, she just kept running as fast as she could.

Her door came into sight and she reached to open it. But before she could get all the way inside an arm wrapped around her waist and she was pulled back against a firm chest. She began struggling immediately. He couldn’t see her like this.

“Princess calm down. I need you to tell me what’s wrong so I can help you.” Leo spoke in a forcibly calm voice and it just upset her more.

Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she refused to look at him. Leo tried to grab her chin with his hand but she shook herself out of his grip. Instead he moved his hand under her knees and swept her off her feet. He entered her room, pulling the door shut with his foot as he did so.

He moved over to the bed, kicked off his shoes and then sat cross legged with her in his lap. She was still struggling to get away from him as he leaned back against the pillow. He didn’t know what was going on but having her trying to desperately to get away from him made his chest tighten painfully.

“Princess please, tell me what’s going on.” She stopped struggling but she still wouldn’t look at him. He studied her profile and realized she was hiding her hands from his view.

“Are you hurt?” How did he let this happen? He was supposed to protect her. When did she even get hurt?

She shook her head no but still didn’t show him her hands. Leo gently reached around her and took her forearms in his hands. She began to struggle again but he held tight and moved her hands into his view.

It felt like his heart was shattering.

There was lightly bleeding marks on her left wrist. But that wasn’t what concerned him the most. Nor was it the blood under her fingernails on her right hand. No, what destroyed his heart was the scars he saw on her arms. Scars that would of been covered if her dress sleeve had been pulled down.

“Please.” Damn his voice sounded so broken. “Tell me what’s going on princess.”

For the first time that night she looked him in the eye. They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity before she returned her gaze to her hands.

“I have panic attacks. Pain postpones the attack.” Her voice was so quiet he had to strain to hear her.

Leo’s mind started going a mile a minute. He knew she didn’t always have them. He knew she was hurting herself to stop the attacks. He knew the dresses were covering her scars. He knew she had started wearing the dresses while he was away.

But what caused her to start having the attacks? Did something happen to her while he was away? Did this happen because he wasn’t there to protect her?

“Princess. What’s giving you panic attacks?” Her body went tense at the question. And she shook her head before turning away.

“Princess please, I need to know.” I need to know so I can help you. So I can make sure this never happens again.

“Don’t leave.” Her words came out a choked sob and Leo felt his blood run cold. It was his fault. He had done this to his princess.

“I won’t. I will never leave your side again. I swear to you princess, I will stay with you for the rest of my life.” And I will never hurt you again.


End file.
